Broken Promises Can Lead To Broken Hearts
by Mrs.Rollins88
Summary: Marie is the younger sister of Leati Joseph Anoa'i who is better known to the world as Roman Reigns he is very overprotective of her and there is also that promise she made to Joe a couple of months before she entered FCW but when she falls in love with Colby Lopez better known as Seth Rollins will she follow her heart or keep her promise to her brother? Read & Review Plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's up this is my new story don't worry I will be updating my other story as well thank you for all the love ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE event's shows or superstars **

Broken Promises Can Lead To Broken Hearts

Chapter 1

Marie's POV

It was a nice sunny day in Florida I was still in bed I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was 6am I grabbed my phone and unlocked it to see if I had any missed text messages or calls I smiled when I saw a text from my cousin Jon him and his twin brother Josh had just been called up from FCW to WWE I was so happy for them but it sucked that I wasn't alongside them which is where I wanted to be but then again I just debuted here so I can't expect to shoot straight to WWE I laughed at the thought then looked at the text I got from Jon.

**Jon Uso: _hey lil cuz what you up to?_**

**Me: _I just woke up you bum lol _**I laughed as I sent the text

**Jon Uso: _Me a bum? But look who just woke up lmfao anyway so what are you planning to do today?_**

**Me:_ lol well I don't have a match but I'm going to just chill with everybody and maybe train with Joe or something _**

**Jon Uso: _you looking forward to seeing Colby today? *winking face*_**

**Me:_ *blushing face* I don't know what your talking about Jon! _**

**Jon Uso: _lmfao sure you don't Marie we all know you have the hott's for Colby well all except Colby & Joe _**

**Me: _Omg Jon shut up you know about the promise I made to Joe so even if I do like Colby it would never happen _**

**Jon Uso: _Man cuz screw that promise I mean come on first of all that's so unfair Joe needs to understand that your not a lil kid anymore, you have never had a bf or anything like that and your 23 for Godsakes! And honestly I don't think that what you feel for Colby is just a lil crush _**

**Me: _it's so easy for you to say screw the promise but I can't and as far as Colby goes what do you mean you don't think it's just a lil crush?_**

**Jon Uso: _I mean that I believe that your in love with Colby but you don't want to admit it because of that stupid promise you made to Joe _**

I looked at that text and just shook my head and thought to myself _am I in love with Colby? _ I closed my eyes feeling my heart beat faster every time his name crossed my mind I looked back at my phone and texted Jon again

**Me: we'll talk about this later ok I love you and tell Josh I said I love him to ****J **

**Jon Uso: ok Cuz we love you too hope to see you soon bye **

**Me: Bye**

I put my phone back on my bedside table letting it charge I got up off my bed and headed to my closet I picked out a black belly shirt and a black & purple mini skirt I went to the bathroom got undressed and into the shower washed my body and my hair after about 30 minutes I got out of the shower wrapped a towel around my body. I dried my hair then got dressed blew out my hair then put on my makeup after all that I went to the mirror and took a selfie then uploaded it to my facebook I sat on my bed to put on my shoes when there was a knock on my door I rolled my eyes annoyance and walked over opening the door "Hey Beautiful" Colby said smiling I blushed and looked away for a moment "umm Hey Rollins" I said letting him in "Joe sent me to come get you" I rolled my eyes "when is Joe gonna get though that thick skull of his that I'm not a baby!" I said clearly annoyed Colby just chuckled "you're his lil sister he's always gonna be overprotective of you" he said sitting on my bed "I get that Colby but still I'm 23 you know" he just smiled oh god I love that smile….wait what the hell am I thinking I shook the thought out of my head "you ready to go princess?" Colby said getting up "yeah let's go" I said grabbing my phone after I put on my shoes and also grabbed my purse and headed out the door with Colby.

Seth's POV

I followed Marie out the door smiling to myself _damn this girl is hot_ I thought to myself looking at her and biting my bottom lip a lil making sure she doesn't notice we head downstairs and out of the house and walked to my car I opened the passenger's seat for her and closed the door after she got in I closed the door and walked to the driver's side got in buckled in and drove off the drive to the arena was kinda silent I cleared my throat and looked at her as we stopped at a red light "so what you thinking about beautiful?" I said smiling she blushed _that blush is so cute_ I thought to myself "umm nothing just something that me and my cousin talked about?" she said smiling "which cousin?" I asked "Jon…." She said not looking at me but she was still blushing and playing with her phone. I think she is the most wonderful girl I ever met but she has never been in a relationship and one of my best friends is her older brother to top that all off he is super overprotective of her which I understand because like I said before she's hot after a few more minutes of driving we get to the arena I park the car and get out then open the passenger's side door for her she gets out and smiles at me "Thanks Colby" she said after I close the door we walk towards the FCW arena and I am so tempted to grab her hand but I know that would be bad for my health if we run into Joe all of a sudden my phone vibrates I take my phone out of my pocket and look to see that I got a text from Joe

**Joe: Yo Rollins where are you man? Did you pick up my sister?**

**Me: Yes dude we're here where are you guys?**

**Joe: oh good we're at the food court by the way Annie's here **

**Me: oh awesome iight we'll be there soon**

After I finished texting me I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket "let me guess my brother texted you?" Marie asked making me jump a lil since I was in my own lil world "yeah they're at the food court" I said as we walked towards the food court I was a lil sad because once we get there I will be under that all powerful watchful eye of Leakee I chuckled at the thought.

Annie's POV

I was sitting in between Jon & Joe with a pouty look on my face waiting for Colby & Marie to get here I was a lil mad at Joe because when he was texting Colby he told him I was here and I wanted to surprise both of them not yet Marie well what's done is done I guess I heard Joe chuckle "don't be mad at me beautiful I didn't know you wanted to surprise Colby too" he said the way he called me beautiful made me blush I had to admit Joe is one hell of a gorgeous man he's tall dark (not so dark) and my god is he handsome after a few minutes I saw Colby and Marie walking in I smiled and stood up I ran over "Marie!" I yelled hugging her catching her off guard she giggled hugging me back "oh my god girlie what's up?" she said looking at me smiling "nothing much same old same old" I said then went over and hugged Colby "Hey Puppy Rollins" I said with a slight giggle "Hey Annie…..do you really have to call me that?" he said with a frown on his face "what? It's a cute nickname" I said with a pout he chuckled and hugged me back then we all walked to the table where Joe & Jon were sitting I smiled as I saw Marie hug her brother and then hug Jon I then noticed from the corner of my eye how Colby was looking at Marie I walked over to him and snapped my fingers bringing him out of his trace "welcome back to earth Colby" I giggled "huh…what oh Hey" he said looking at me I smiled grabbing him by the hand and walking to a table where the others couldn't hear us "you like her don't you?" I said looking at Marie. Colby sighed "yes I do….she's just so beautiful" he said still looking at her "well why don't you tell her silly" I said poking his nose, he frowned then looked at Joe who had his sister on his lap "because she's Joe's lil sister and plus Joe's my best friend" he said looking down "oh my god Colby Joe is her brother not her father I say fuck that and talk to her and tell her how you feel" I said messing with his hair a lil bit Colby looked at me and smiled "I'll think about it Annie" he said as he got up and went to get a bottle of water for himself and I walked back to the table where Joe, Marie and Jon were sitting. I looked around just lost in my own thoughts Marie looked at me and smiled which brought me back to reality I smiled back at her and nodded towards another table she got up from where she was sitting and walked to the empty table I followed her and sat next to her "so what's up girlie?" She asked me I looked at her and smiled "how do you feel about Colby?" I could tell that question caught her off guard she blinked a few times "umm what's with this question all of a sudden?" She asked I looked over at Colby who was talking and laughing with Joe "just curious" I said casually she looked around to make sure nobody was watching or listening to us. Marie took one quick glance at Colby and smiled "I like him a lot I honestly have had a crush on him since he was in ring of honor but..." she says looking down "but what?" I asked she looked up at me again "I made a promise to Joe that I would never date anybody in the wrestling business and that includes Colby" she said that last part with sadness in her voice. I just looked at her and gave her a tight hug "girl I'm sorry to say this but honestly if you like him then go for it I mean I'm pretty sure Joe will understand" she rolled her eyes "then you don't know my brother" she said with a giggle "I guess not" I laughed.

Marie's POV

Annie and I were sitting at a table away from everybody else talking about boys I blushed a lot every time Annie brings up Colby I never thought that I would feel this way about anybody I remember I use to watch a lot of wrestling even if it wasn't WWE so I came across Ring Of Honor and that's where I first saw him….his ring name was Tyler Black at the time and that is when he became my favorite wrestler I use to go to as many Ring Of Honor shows as I could just to see him I never told anybody my true feelings. I remember the first time I actually met him he was so sweet and nice we had good conversations and exchanged number's after about the 4th time we met at one of the shows. I remember bringing Joe to one of the shows he loved it and I guess that's when he wanted to be a wrestler so we started training. Colby and I became very close almost like best friends I closed my eyes lost in my own thoughts til Annie cleared her throat "oh my bad I was thinking" I told her honestly "about Colby?" she said with a wink I looked over at Colby and blushed with a light sigh "yeah I mean he's just so sweet and good looking" I said biting my bottom lip still looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update this story just had a lot of things going on as of late as for my other story i have a lil writers block but i promise to update that one as soon as I can anyway thanks for the support I love you all **

**Disclaimer: again i do not own any WWE superstars, storylines or shows i just own my character the other 2 OC's belong to my friends ajmarieambrose & TheShieldClique love you girls Believe In The Shield!**

Broken Promises Can Lead To Broken Hearts

Chapter 2

Joe's POV 

I'm sitting at the table with Jon, Colby, Annie and my lil sister Marie and I kinda notice that Colby & Marie are exchanging looks at each other and it's making me uncomfortable, every time he looks at her she blushes and then he winks at her and smiles I can feel my anger getting to me. I understand that Colby's last relationship didn't go the way he wanted but I don't like him flirting with my sister I know that they met before me and Colby met but that doesn't take away from the fact that he's my best friend not to mention the promise Marie made me. My brother Matt was in this business before I was and he has seen what happens sometimes when people date within this business I don't want my sister to go through all that and honestly I have seen how flirtly Colby is at least he isn't a hit it and quit it kind of guy like Jon is but still. Maybe I should just talk to him maybe I'm taking this up the ass I look over at Colby and nod my head towards another table he gets it and stands up heading to the other table I follow and sit across from him "what's up man" Colby says breaking the silence "well I just noticed that you and my sister were exchanging looks back and forth and I wanted to know what that's all about?" I say in a very serious tone Colby rolls his eyes "look man I don't wanna sound rude but your sister's a big girl and dude she's your sister not your kid" when he finishes his statement I feel my blood boiling I close my eyes to try to calm down "so you're telling me that you're interested in my sister?" I asked still with my eyes closed "and what if I am Joe?" he asked taking a sip of his water I slam my hands on the table glaring at Colby "I told you and Jon before that my sister is off limits dude" I said getting in his face.

Seth's POV

I looked Joe straight in the eyes without showing him any fear "listen man you told me and Jon that your sister was off limits yes you did but the way you put it was that everybody was off limits when it came to Marie and like I said before she isn't your daughter she's your sister I understand you don't want her to get hurt but you can't protect her from everything or everybody Joe" I said calmly then walked away leaving him to his thoughts. I walked out of the food court and out to my car I opened the door to the driver's side of the car got in and closed the door I sit there for a while just thinking _I really like this girl when I'm around her I get this feeling that I have never felt before about any other girl and I been feeling this way ever since I first laid eyes on her when I was in ring of honor _I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize somebody was taping on my window I looked over and saw it was Marie I smiled and unlocked the passenger's side she walked over and got in then closed the door she looked at me "what's wrong Colby?" she asked I knew she was worried by the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice I sighed and started the car "can we take a drive I really need to talk to you?" I said she smiled and nodded I drove away from the parking lot and down the road as I was driving I felt Marie staring at me "listen babe I had a lil verbal fight with Joe" I said as we drove to a park I stopped and just looked at her "about what?" she said sounding concerned I grabbed her hand lightly "you and me" I said she looked down I lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at me once our eyes locked on to each other I found myself leaning in closer to her and I could feel her leaning in as well I closed my eyes and pressed my lips lightly against hers I kissed her softly I was honestly expecting her to pull away and slap me but instead I felt her kiss me back my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to come out of my chest I slowly started to deepen the kiss putting my hand on her cheek rubbing it lightly with my thumb I could feel her deepen the kiss as well I licked her bottom lip asking her to open her mouth and she did I slowly slid my tongue in her mouth exploring her mouth as much as I could the kiss lasted only a few minutes even tho it felt like hours.

Marie's POV 

I was on cloud 9 the last thing I expected to happen when I got into Colby's car was to be kissing him my heart was beating so fast I swore that he could hear it this was a feeling that I never felt before I knew I liked him but now I really do think my cousin Jon was right I think I'm falling in love with him as the kiss continued I found myself lightly running my fingers through his hair my body felt relaxed I felt I could stay like this with him forever when I realized that I needed air I slowly broke away from the sweet kiss. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him I could feel my face heating up I looked away from him to try to hind my blush "you're cute when you blush" I heard him say as he chuckled lightly "Colby you're one of the most handsome guys I have ever met but…." Before I could say another word I felt him grab my chin to make me look at him once again as I looked into his eyes I felt myself thinking _he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen _I got brought out of my thoughts when Colby cleared his throat "listen beautiful I know that you made some sort of promise to Joe but do you really wanna throw what we feel for each other away?" he asked looking deep into my eyes I brought my hand up to his face and rubbed my thumb against his cheek lightly "No I don't wanna throw this away I really like you a lot" I said feeling tears slowly starting to form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks I felt him slowly wipe away some of the tears from my eyes "baby tell me what's wrong please" he said with pleading eyes "look Joe made me promise that I would never date anyone in the wrestling business" I said sadly "but why Marie? Come here" he said patting his lap I smiled and sat on his lap I felt him slowly wrap his arms around my waist I leaned back into him and closed my eyes taking in his scent "My brothers just don't want me to get hurt you know?" I said he kissed the top of my head and said "do you trust me?" I looked up at him and smiled "I do trust you Colby" I said softly he smiled "how about this we stay friends and get to know each other on a more personal level and see where that takes us and if we do end up dating we will keep it between us til we can find a good way to tell Joe…..how does that sound?" he said as he softly played with my hair "that sounds perfect Colby" I smiled as I closed my eyes liking the feeling of him running his fingers through my hair _I could stay in his arms like this forever_ I thought to myself smiling. I felt him kiss the top of my head again "hey beautiful would you like to take a walk before we go back to the arena?" I smiled "Yeah that sounds good" I got out of the car and waited for him once he got out of the car he locked it took my hand in his and we started to walk around the park.

Winter's POV

I was in the park walking my dogs just enjoying the sun and the breeze I looked around and my eyes locked onto someone I thought I knew then I noticed the guy she was with was FCW superstar Seth Rollins and oh my god they were holding hands they looked so cute together I smiled to myself if the girl was who I thought she was I was a lil confused because Marie was very overly protected by her two older brothers Matt & Joe although I saw that Joe was the one who was more protective than Matt I laughed to myself and thought _well if her and Colby are dating I'm not gonna say anything because I know how Joe can act_ I walked over to them "Marie?" I asked I saw her turn her head and she blushed I could see that she tried to let go of Colby's hand but he just held it tighter giving her a reassuring look and a sweet smile. I knew Colby, Joe & Jon not well but I did know them because of my sister April she is a wrestler under the name AJ Lee so like I said earlier I knew them but not well that's how I met Marie & Annie we instantly became friends and would hang out when we could I'm kind of shy around guys so I honestly try to stay away from guys it sounds silly I know but that's how I am "so how's it going Marie?" I asked as we all walked over to a bench and sat down I looked over at Colby and her and smiled because when Marie tried to sit on the bench Colby just had her sit on his lap she was blushing bright red she looked at me to keep from looking at Colby "umm everything is good…how have you been?" she asked as she leaned back into Colby. I giggled oh my god they looked so freaking cute together I have talked to her and I do know that she has had a thing for Colby for a while she told me & Annie that she liked everything about him and I must say I see what she sees in him he is sweet, loving from what I could tell and they really got along great but there was always a dark cloud over her because of the promise she made to Joe which I think so stupid because everyone who saw her when she was around Colby could see that she had a thing for him "I been good April has been trying to get me a job as a photographer but for now I'm just studying" I said with a small smile on my face "so how are things going for you Colby?" I asked looking at Colby who was playing with Marie's hair "I'm doing great just a lil sore from training and stuff" he said putting his chin on Marie's shoulder.

Annie's POV

I was sitting at the table with Jon & Joe and I noticed Joe was very upset after his conversation with Colby I saw how heated the argument had gotten and how I guess Colby was the bigger man because he just walked away then I noticed that a couple of minutes after Colby left Marie left as well she told Joe that their mother called her for something but I knew that she went after Colby. Marie and I have been friends for a while since our fathers are both legends in this business and I was the first person Marie told that she had a thing for a guy she met at one of the Ring Of Honor shows she went to when she showed me a picture of Colby I told her she needed to jump on that she just giggled but told me that she couldn't because of the promise she made to her brothers. I told her she needed to forget that promise after all promises are meant to be broken I mean she has never had a boyfriend and she's in her 20's not to mention she's hot I giggled at the thought I looked at Joe and smiled he looked at me and smiled back god I love that smile "are you ok Joe?" I asked he sighed "yeah I'll be fine" he said I could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't "hey dude lets go train to get your mind off what's got you pissed just don't kill me cuz I'm not the person your mad at" Jon said getting up and patting Joe on the shoulder he chuckled "alright lets go…..you wanna come watch us train Annie?" Joe asked as he got up I smiled "sure" I said getting up myself he looked at me I blushed _god those eyes are beautiful_ I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice Joe taking my hand til I felt him lightly start pulling me with him I looked at our hands and blushed a deeper red as we walked I felt good to know that if Joe was mad or upset when he talked to me or was around me his face soften I can't lie I have had a thing for Joe ever since I laid my eyes on him so I understand how Marie feels when it comes to Colby. Everytime Joe looks at me or talks to me I feel my face heat up and my heart beat fast but I'm not sure how to tell him how I feel "Annie you could sit over there if you want" I was brought out of my thoughts at the sound of Joe's voice "ok" I say smiling at him as I take my seat and watch Joe and Jon train I couldn't keep my eyes off of Joe he is so sexy from time to time he would look over at me and wink I smiled and blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything WWE related i only own my OC's **

**Hey my readers i am sorry i have been late just been going though stuff i will try to update more often thank you so much for supporting my story i love yall all now here is chapter 3 i hope you like it please review :-)**

"Broken Promises Can Lead To Broken Hearts"

Chapter 3

Marie's POV

Colby and I were still in the park talking to one of my best friends Winter, Colby had his head on my shoulder I smiled to myself _god I think I'm really in love with him but what do I do about the promise I made to my brothers _I closed my eyes letting myself get lost in my own thoughts until I felt a pair of lips softly brush against my neck I jumped a lil since I had been out of it for a while til I saw it was Colby "oh my god Colby you scared me" I said looking back at him he chuckled "sorry princess but you were spaced out are you ok?" he said with a concerned look on his face "yeah I'm fine babe" my eyes widened _oh god did I just call him "babe" what the hell is wrong with me? I can't and I won't get into a relationship with him, he said we could start slow and see where it goes but I don't want Joe to get mad at me…but Colby….is just perfect_ I leaned back just lost in my thoughts again so I didn't realize Colby had turned my face so it was facing his I got brought back to reality when I felt a pair of soft lips press against mine. I knew who's lips they were so I relaxed a lil bit our lips parted slowly as the kiss started off very slow and soft I felt like I was high up in the clouds as the kiss started getting more passionate I slowly licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted I slowly slid my tongue in his mouth exploring his mouth as he did the same to me. We were so lost in the kiss and in each other that we forgot that Winter was still there until she cleared her throat I jumped a lil which made Colby chuckle "I'm sorry Winter ummm I guess I got carried away I just can't help it she's so sexy" when I heard that I blushed bright red god he made my heart jump "ummm maybe we should go back to the arena" I said in a low voice but Colby heard and nodded "Hey Winter you wanna come with us and see the rest of the guys?" Colby asked as he got up and took my hand again I stood up "uhh sure I'll go with yall" I was thankful because we could use her to cover up the fact that I was with Colby this whole time we headed back to Colby's car I got in the passenger's side of his car while Winter got in the back and Colby in the driver's side we drove back Winter got out of the car first when I was gonna get out Colby grabbed my arm I looked at him "what's up?" he smiled "I wanna do something before we get back inside" he said leaning in and kissing me I smiled into the kiss as I kissed him back after about 2 minutes he pulled back slowly looking at me "God your beautiful...after spending this time with you when or if we get together I wouldn't mind defending our love against any and everyone even Joe" when he said that I smiled "you promise?" I whispered "I promise" he whispered back _God I'm in love with him there is no denying it now_ we got out of the car I wanted to hold his hand but I knew I couldn't if we didn't want Joe to find out what could be going on between us.

Annie's POV

As I watched Jon & Joe train I could see how pissed but how focused Joe was I wondered what was going though his mind I watched as sweat dripped down his toned chest good thing for me he wasn't wearing a shirt I giggled at my own thought "damn Annie do you need some air you look a lil hot and bothered over there" I jumped a lil at the voice behind me I turned and frowned "don't do that Colby you scared me!" I yelled he chuckled "my bad but I'm glad I brought you back down from that cloud you seemed to be on" he smiled but the smile quickly faded when him and Joe locked eyes Joe slowly got out of the ring his eyes never leaving Colby's in my mind I'm thinking _shit is about to go down_ but just when I thought it was gonna get bad Marie tackled Joe hugging him "LEATI!" he chuckled "must you call me that you lil brat?" he said with a smile on his face "yes I must it is your real name after all" she giggled. I was glad she did that she was happy to see her brother but I have a feeling she did that more so to stop what was gonna go down between Joe & Colby I looked over at Colby and nodded towards a table in the far back I walked over there and sat down Colby sat across from me "Colby what's going on?" I asked him he looked down "to be straight forward with you Annie I'm in love with Marie I have been since the first day we locked eyes" I smiled "so what are you gonna do cuz I mean you know Joe isn't gonna be happy with this" he looked at me with a serious look "I honestly don't give a fuck but I told Marie that we would take it slow so Joe doesn't find out…look Joe is one of my best friends but I have never felt this way about anybody not even my ex" he looked over at where Marie was "she's just perfect Annie" I giggled he raised an eyebrow "awww puppy love" I said he frowned "seriously Annie" he chuckled "I'm happy for you Colby but you do know that she has never had a boyfriend before right?" he nodded "I know because of Joe's overprotective ass when we get together I'm gonna take care of her" he said then smirked "so Annie what's up with you & Joe?" I could feel my face heat up "umm what you mean?" he smiled "I see how you look at him and the way he looks at you…..you should tell him how you feel" I blushed "you really think so?" I said in a low voice "yes I do" he said smiling "ok I'll think about it" I said as I got up "ok cool" he said getting up as well I walked to where the others were at I stopped and saw Jon flirting with Winter I rolled my eyes because Jon always flirted with girls so I didn't see anything special of it.

Winter's POV

When we entered the food court there wasn't anyone there we walked to the training part and saw Marie's brother and his friend Jon in the ring wrestling I knew Joe because I was friends with Marie for a while we had become best friends then I met one of her childhood friends named Annie all 3 of us became like sisters I knew Colby because of my sister April but I never really talked to Jon so I didn't know him but now that I see him up close I must say he's hot he had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen before I knew I was staring at him but then when he looked at me I blushed and looked away from the corner of my eye I saw a lil smirk on his face I blushed a lil more god I must look so stupid. I get really nervous around guys I saw him get out of the ring and walked up to me I looked away not wanting to look him in the eyes "hey sweet thing" he said making me jump a lil "umm hi" I said in a whisper "look at me I don't bite if you don't want me to" he said winking I blushed really red and looked at him he is gorgeous I just stared at him I must of looked like a weirdo "what's your name beautiful?" he asked with a smile "umm…my…..name….is…..Winter" I said with a smile "that's a pretty name….my name is Jon" he said extending his hand I took his hand and shook it. We sat down and just started talking about mostly wrestling it felt nice to talk to someone he was so nice I couldn't help but blush every now and then tho after a while Joe walked up "hey Jon" we both looked at Joe "Hey bro what's up?" he sat down with a heavy sigh I looked at him "you ok Joe" I asked he looked at me "yeah I'm fine just wondering" Jon looked at him "wondering what?" Joe takes a deep breath "what the fuck is up with my sister and Colby" Jon looked at him "well I mean have you talked to Colby or Marie?" Joe sighed "I talked to Colby I think he has a thing for her" he said with a growl I looked at him worried not only for Colby but also for Marie because I knew that they really liked each other I kept having flashbacks of seeing Marie and Colby together I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't that Jon and Joe were talking about how Colby had walked outside again.

Seth's POV

I walked outside to get some fresh air and sat down on one of the steps I really didn't like the way Joe was looking at me I understand that he wants to protect his sister but like I told him she isn't a child I mean come on she's never had a boyfriend. I smirked as I thought to myself _that's gonna change I'm gonna be her first and only boyfriend_ I closed my eyes and smiled I was so into my own thoughts I didn't notice somebody sitting next to me. I looked over and smiled when I saw it was Marie she put her head on my shoulder I kissed the top of her head softly "hey beautiful what's up?" she giggled "nothing I just wanted to make sure you're ok cuz you left without saying anything" I started running my fingers though her hair "yeah I'm ok I was just thinking" she looked at me with a worried look "are you thinking about my brother?" I looked at her with a serious look "Marie I really don't like the way your brother is acting I mean your of age to be with whoever you want and honestly you need to not be afraid of your brother or what he would do" she sighed "it's not that I'm scared of him it's just that I made a promise to Leati & Matt that I wouldn't date anybody in the wrestling business and honestly I tried to keep that promise but I would be lying if I said I wasn't already in love with somebody" she said rubbing my arm softly "you wouldn't be talking about me now would you?" I said with a smirk. She blushed and looked down away from me I chuckled "I've had a thing for you since you wrestled for Ring Of Honor" I smiled and grabbed her chin making her look at me "are you serious?" she smiled and nodded I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips softly against hers. The kiss was very sweet and soft she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her onto my lap I made the kiss deeper still keeping it soft and passionate I didn't even care that we were in front of the arena even though if Joe came out and saw us it was gonna be my ass but I didn't care right now all I cared about was me and her. After about 5 minutes I broke the kiss softly looking at her "your just perfect you know that?" I said "I'm far from perfect Colby" she said with a light blush "well to me you are" I said with a chuckle kissing her forehead "I should probably get off your lap I don't want Leati to see us" I chuckled "you called him by his real name" she laughed and got off my lap "yeah he only lets family call him Leati" I smiled "would you let me come to your hotel room later so we can have some time alone to talk?" she blushed a lil "as long as my brother doesn't find out" I nodded "he won't I promise princess" after a few more minutes she went inside I stayed outside smiling to myself I closed my eyes and let the wind softly whip past me I then got up and went inside to join the others.


End file.
